Memory loss
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: I trained my dragon once, now I have to do it again


AN: First HTTYD Fic so if you're are an easily confused person here is some verification DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

"There is a storm coming in, I think we should head back," I said. The ocean before was a roar monster the waves crashing together sounding like thunder. Clouds above us were dark as charcoal smeared across the sky. I heard a grumble of agreement from Toothless beneath me.

"Watch out toothless!" I shouted but it was too late the side of cliff was already crumbling on top of us.

HTTYD

"Toothless?" I asked, waking up trying to sit up then remembering what happened. My head felt like a boulder on my shoulders. My room took a minute to get in focus, before I saw the Astrid next to me, but a dragon less room.

"Toothless," I said louder, but still no response from the rafters. I felt sick, he was always in my room when I woke up, and I was usually covered in dragon drool.

"He isn't here," Astrid said beside me beautiful as always, but even her presence didn't help. _Dad said it was too dangerous to fly with the storm moving in._

"Where is he?" I asked scared of the answer.

"In the arena," She said, but she spoke like it was poison.

"Why?"

"We had to lock him in there," Astrid said.

"WHAT ?" I said sitting up, reaching for my shoes. Toothless will not be locked up.

"Hear me out, Hiccup," she said blocking the door. "There's something wrong with him, the healer said it's most likely temporary, but you need to be prepared," She said still in my way, it was a battle she would win.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"He's got a concussion, Hiccup, he doesn't remember anything,"

HTTYD

His green eyes just glared at me, a glare that stung to the bone. He had been watching him for a hour and the dragon had remained on the far side of the arena as possible from him. I saw the shreds of his fake tail wing on the ground. _I'll make a new one._

"I am going in," I finally said, I could feel Astrid's and my father's eyes burying their gaze into my back.

"Son, he doesn't remember he attacked the villagers that found you he-"

"He is my dragon and he needs my help and he is going to get it," I said. Opening the gate to the Arena, where I had face every dragon, but I had never been more afraid then right now. He growled as I entered and I stayed away from him, on the other side of the arena.

"Hiccup, I am not sure this is such a good idea," Astrid called from the gate. "You want me to come in with you?". She wanted to protect me, and as much as she loved toothless she would hurt him if she had to.

"No," I moved slightly closer to grab the stick next to me and began to draw. I looked up hopefully that his memory would come back as I drew the silly smiling dragon. It was nothing the he just continued to glare eyes like knives.

"Toothless," I whispered, I could have sworn that for a moment, a blink of the eye that the dragon's eyes lighten at his name. I looked up it was growing dark, Toothless was most likely starving by now. I stood to walk over to the closet holding barrels of fish, he growled but nothing more. _Not chomping my head off_ I noted.

"Here," I said putting in the middle of the arena forcing him to come near me if he wanted any. He cautiously approached, I made sure I was weapon free. He growled softly dragging the barrel by his teeth back to his spot.

"Hiccup, it's getting dark, don't you think you should come in for the night," Astrid called from her spot above.

"No."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving him Astrid," I said.

"Hiccup-"

"I. Am. Not. Leaving." She admitted defeat and headed home to where her father was waiting for her.

"Come on Toothless, anything" I begged, but he only ate his fish. I drifted off against the hard wall of the arena, with a dragon that wanted to kill me.

HTTYD

"Hiccup," A voice screamed breaking me out of sleeps hold. The arena was bright in the morning's light, the dark dragon was hanging upside down from the caging above.

"HIIIICCCUPP!" the voice screamed again.

"What?" I said quiet enough to not wake up the dragon.

"We have a very angry, very pregnant Nightmare, burning down half the village so if you wouldn't mind!" Astrid said from the gate.

"I am not-"

"You're not leaving, well Toothless isn't going anywhere, but this dragon is. No one can calm her down you have to help!" she said again.

"I will back," I said to the dragon. He simply snorted in response.

"Where is she?" I asked running as much as I could with my leg, out of the Arena.

"By the Docks," She said walking beside me.

"I'm going to need some fire grass, and a bucket of water," I told some kids nearby the dragon.

"Girl, shhh- it's okay calm down," I said calmly before realizing it was the same Dragon I was supposed to kill at graduation, and it seemed she remembered that little event, because she tried to catch me on floor the first chance she got.


End file.
